Endou Mamoru
Endou Mamoru (円堂守) is one of the main protagonists in the Inazuma Eleven universe. He was a goalkeeper, a libero and the captain of Raimon and Inazuma Japan in the Inazuma Eleven series. He later became the coach of Raimon in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) *''No one burns with a fiercier passion for football than Raimon's fearless skipper.'' Background During the time when Endou was in his childhood, he stumbled upon his grandfather's belongings in a storeroom in which he was dragging something into. Having read Endou Daisuke's notebooks, he was amazed by the world of soccer, and gained the determination to play. Appearance In the original series of Inazuma Eleven, Endou has brown hair with two pointed edges at the sides and one at the front of his head. He has black eyes, which are shown as brown sometimes. He was always seen wearing an orange headband. He notably has a striking resemblance with his grandfather, Daisuke when he was in this teenage days. He wore the goalkeeper uniform of Raimon and the school uniform or the Raimon tracksuit during the times when he was not practicing in season 1. In season 2, his attire changes slightly, as he's no longer seen wearing the Raimon school uniform, now wearing the Raimon tracksuit when not wearing his goalkeeper jersey. In addition to his clothing, he began to wear the normal Raimon uniform as he takes up the position as a libero for Coach Hitomiko's strategy. In season 3, he wears the Inazuma Japan tracksuit during when he's roaming around or not practicing (sometimes) and his goalkeeper uniform when he's the goalkeeper in practice or in a match. He only wore the normal Inazuma Japan uniform once, which was during the match against Neo Japan, performing his role as a libero. Endou is rarely seen wearing anything else besides the clothes mentioned earlier. It was only in the fifth ending of the original series that Endou was seen wearing something else -a green t-shirt with a lighting bolt across it, with beige shorts and sandals. In one of the Inazuma Eleven artwork covers in 2009, Endou is shown to own a white yukata with a blue soccer ball pattern all over it. In Inazuma Eleven GO, Endou has grown taller, and has darker skin. His hairstyle changed slightly, with longer hair styled in spikes. He now sports an orange shirt with a white stripe going around the collar line, and a white jacket with orange stripes going down each of his sleeves and brown accents. His jacket's collar is notably raised and it shows of a thick brown stripe on the inside of the collar. With that, he wears dark blue jeans, and orange shoes with yellow laces. In the second movie, his jacket is shown to have a different style: an orange circular shape with a dot in the middle on each sleeve. Personality Endou is described as a soccer lover and a cheerful goalkeeper.He is the type of person who never gives up and always thinks of others before himself. He also shows great admiration towards his grandfather, Daisuke, and studies the technique notebooks that he wrote many years ago. People around him call him a soccer freak due to his love of soccer. Even Coach Hibiki once said that for Endou, 'the best compliment would be: the biggest soccer freak in the universe'.''Due to his natural, upbeat, positive personality, he attracts people even if they're an enemy or an ally. It was because of this that he was able to gather many new members for both Raimon and Inazuma Japan. His teammates benefit from his amazing mental strength and encouragement.They also respect him despite his carefree attitude. The reason for doing so is that he wishes to face even stronger opponents, though he may sometimes be at a disadvantage, he always finds a way to bring his teammates to victory. Even if he loses, he still isn't disappointed at his defeat and always strives to win the next match, as seen from Raimon's matches against Aliea Academy. In the manga, he is a bit of a hothead with a loud voice, and a fiery personality. Also, he has shown a lot of determination and confidence, as shown when he tried recruiting Gouenji Shuuya and Tamano Gorou in the manga. He's also shown to be more emotional compared to the game and anime. For example, when he heard that his grandfather was killed by Kageyama Reiji, he became emotional over that fact, even some people are doubting whether he's Endou or not. But because one of the students said, "that kind of captain won't win the match," Endou tries to hide his sadness from his team mates. In GO, ten years after, he is a lot more calm, and smarter than that what he used to be but he still loves soccer the way 10 years before and still passionate, as stated when he told the Raimon team his reason for coming back, and that was to bring back soccer the way it was before. Since he married Natsumi, he has started to mature more because of this event. His romantic feelings towards Natsumi is shown, unlike in the original series. Now, he doesn't overact or is that noisy unlike 10 years before where he would start talking about soccer endlessly. He knows his time to talk or not, showing his maturity and calmness. As a coach of Raimon, his attitude towards the members of Raimon is kind and caring, stating that they will not have a future if they follow Fifth Sector's soccer management. Though during matches he is rather serious but at the same time a motivational coach who can boost the moral of the team as shown when he was able to encourage Shinsuke to use Buttobi Jump during a match. Plot Season 1 Endou Mamoru is a very talented goalkeeper and the grandson of one of the strongest goalkeepers in Japan, who is said to have died before Endou was born. Throughout the first season, Endou's passion for soccer has sparked the ambition his teammates dreams of winning the Football Frontier Championship. In Episode 1, he commonly trains with the Inazuma KFC team. During the training two punks appears in the camp, mocks Endou and kicked the ball into his stomach and spits on the ball, which made Endou became shocked. When the punk shoots the ball in the direction of Kisaragi Mako, Gouenji appears and surprises Endou by shooting the ball back to the punk's head. In that night he asks to his grandfather to encounter Gouenji again, which comes to become reality at the next day. He becames happy when his professor says that Gouenji comes from Kidokawa Seishuu, a well known school by their soccer level. Even though his skills are incredible, his school originally lacks a real soccer club as the six other members don't appear very interested even in merely training. He had to find four more members for a match against Teikoku or their club would be closed; the team would also be disbanded if they lost also the match. However, as soon as a mysterious forward called Gouenji Shuuya moves to Endou's town, the young goalkeeper sets out to find and recruit members for his soccer team. He encounters a problem since Gouenji doesn't want to join but shortly after, he helps Raimon against Teikoku and because of Gouenji, Endou's team was able to score a point against Teikoku. After that, they had many requests of matches against other teams. This follows through to the addition of new members like Domon Asuka but it was revealed that he was Teikoku's spy but he was forgiven later. Afterwards of fighting against different teams, they finally fought against Teikoku in the finals where Kidou Yuuto was having problems if they will still follow Kageyama or not. In the end, Kidou warned Endou and the others to be careful, later steel pillars fell at Raimon but because Kidou warned them, they were able to not get hit by it. Ichinose Kazuya , who was originally thought to be dead, also joined their team later on. He came to meet Kino Aki and Domon but stayed in Japan only because of his attitude that is strongly positive. Then he also found out that the one who might have presumably killed his grandfather could have been Kageyama, but he was able to overcome it, and in the end defeated Zeus in the finals. Season 2 After they won the Football Frontier, Endou and the others found their school was destroyed by soccer team from Aliea Gakuen, called Gemini Storm. Endou fought the team led by Reize. Because the difference in skills, Endou and the others lost. Most of the team get injured badly. They start training to beat Gemini Storm. Later Touko and Fubuki Shirou joined their team and with their help they were able to beat Gemini Storm. During the course of the journey they met a number of people who like soccer and had joined their team. But tough teams like Epsilon and their master rank team, The Genesis, defeated them still. Kageyama also came to destroy Raimon with his team True Teikoku Academy but was defeated. Onwards towards this season, his hyperactive personality tones down as later understands that his teammates are much more important than when he realizes he was only thinking highly for himself that they can clear every challenge anywhere. For instance, when he understands it was his fault for pushing his team towards defeating Aliea Academy, where it dragged Kazeemaru down with depression through his inability to c atch up with everyone else. Though when there was a time when he was badly depressed, he was able to overcome it.They were able to defeat Epsilon and Chaos which were combination of Prominence and Diamond Dust with the help of Gouenji Shuuya and Aphrodi. They also came to know Coach Hitomiko was the 'sister' of Gran (Genesis's captain) and Aliea Academy consist of humans who used Aliea Meteorite to boost their power. They had a tough fight with Genesis but at last they won. When they return to Raimon, they had one final opponent: Dark Emperors, who are none other than their old teammates. But because of Endou's amazing spirit and willpower reaching to his teammates hearts, he was able to free them and shatter the Aliea meteorite. Season 3 During the FFI, Endou continues to be very passionate for soccer. He still motivates his other teammates with inspiring confidence and encouragement. Unlike before, his passion for soccer and playing in the FFI has spurred him into waking up very early to practice, something he rarely did as he always liked to sleep in. He was shocked to see Coach Hitomiko when she brought a team Neo Japan which consists of players who weren't called during the formation of Inazuma Japan. He and his team goes up in soccer ranks as they eventually challenge their former teammate Ichinose. During this time, his grandfather was eventually revealed to be alive. This may be the most challenging tournament his team has ever faced, where their friendship will truly be tested as well. While Kageyama planned on destroying Endou's team in the beginning, he became a minor protagonist due to the events of Episode 105. However, Endou still has to face the true person who plotted to kill his grandfather. It was revealed soon after that Kageyama was just a pawn of the true villain, Garshield Bayhan. Afterward, their next fight was against The Kingdom and their coach is Garshield. After getting more info, they learned that The Kingdom is having a hard time especially their captain, though with of the help of the detective, they were able to arrest Garshield for his actions and the real coach of the Kingdom returnes. But more trouble ensues when Garshield later escapes and attacks Cotarl team, Little Gigant, t ough this time, he is finally defeated and arrested and now the next match of Inazuma Japan begins against Little Gigant. But this time Endou needs to perfect his new hissatsu for the strongest battle yet against Little Gigant. As Inazuma Japan fought against Little Gigant, he finally mastered God Catch and both teams are now on the edge for the winning point. Then he uses a perfect Jet Stream with Gouenji and Toramaru and they score, making Inazuma Japan the winner. They return home after the FFl and move on to graduation. In episode 126 he graduates from Raimon, and when it is Endou's turn to recieve the diploma, it was seen that his Raimon fellow teammates were all crying and sad because they were about to go their sperate ways. Endou smiles at this, and knows that this isn't their goodbye just yet. Then in episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since the were all equally matched, all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's words; "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Plot (GO) Before actually appearing, Endou had been referred to by Otonashi and Kudou a few times in the first two episodes, c omparing him to how Tenma acts towards soccer. He first unofficial appearance is in Episode 5 watching the Raimon vs. Eito match. He is shocked to see Raimon not playing to their fullest, saying "Kore wa Raimon" (This is Raimon?). Only his face was shown that was a bit shadowed. In Episode 7, he is assigned as the new coach of Raimon. While Endou called Tsurugi to play in episode 7, Tsurugi got irritated of what Endou said. So, he kicked the ball using his hissatsu, Death Sword. Everyone got worried that Endou was going to get hit because he was in front of the goal. Endou tilted his head to right and let it into the goal. Endou complimented Tsurugi for his great shoot. He wasn't liked much at the beginning by the new Raimon, but later on because he was able to bring them hope again, they slowly started to like him. Endou also seemes to be interested in Matsukaze Tenma's soccer. In Episode 11, he mentions that he returned to Raimon to return soccer as it was 10 years ago and beat Fifth Sector. It was revealed in Episode 18 that he married Natsumi after the special training with Matsukaze, surprising Matsukaze for the fact that Endou already had a wife. Natsumi's cooking is as same as usual, just the tasty look, but horrible taste. Matsukaze wanted to burst out saying that the food is horrible, but Endou kicked him under the table and told him to be a man and just keep on swallowing to prevent Natsumi from working into one of her temper tantrums. In Episode 23, during the match against Gassan Kunimitsu, he and Kidou decided to let Kurumada and Kirino to sit on the bench, leaving only 10 people on the field. The purpose, they said before they ordered Kirino back on the field, was to let Kirino watch the opponents' tactics better and find their flaw from within. This decision ended up successful as Kirino was able to figure out Gassan Kunimitsu's weakness, and make use of it on the field. In Episode 24, Endou goes to the base of Fifth Sector and confronts Ishido Shuuji. It is then that he reveals Ishido's true identity to be Gouenji Shuuya. Ishido, revealed then to be Gouenji Shuuya, however, denies his past identity. Endou, enraged and distressed at what his old team-mate has become, asks him why he is trying to control soccer, and offers him help. Gouenji, however, states how soccer is now controlled by him, and how he is able to do anything without difficulty. Their conversation ends there, and , revealed to be Gouenji Shuuya.]]Endou is sent back. Endou then returns to his home and looks at the FFI picture of Inazuma Japan when they won the tournament and wonders why Gouenji has changed. Natsumi encourages Endou not to be sad and prepares some food for him. Feeling encouraged, he eats the food Natsumi prepared, again munching the food with his face turning blue. He later then meets Fubuki and talks to him about the match against Hakuren, but Fubuki told him that his school was controlled by Fifth Sector as stated in Episode 25 when Fubuki caught the ball from Kurama. He shot the ball but missed and went directly at Fubuki but after he controlled the ball smoothly. At the end of Episode 27, Fubuki asked Endou to come to the corner in Snowland Stadium and he told Endou something important that made Endou shocked and surprised with the information Fubuki had told him.Then, he asked Kidou Yuuto to go to meet him at the Inazuma Tower place. Kidou arrives and sees Endou looking at the horizon. Endou states that he will leave Raimon saying that Fifth Sector true goal might not only be the management of soccer so he said that he will investigate it. and that he quits as Raimon's coach, to which surprised Kidou and asked why. Though, Endou made an unclear answer and leaves the Raimon team to Kidou, he then appoints Kidou as the new coach for Raimon, though Kidou was still surprised. Endou smiles and leaves the team to Kidou. But it is not known why he left the team, though since he left after Fubuki had told him something "important", it might be the reason why he left. In Episode 32, He is back with a new shirt on, and he seemed to be standing on a cliff beside the sea on an unknown island it is shown that he was on the same island that was shown in the GO movie trailer, where the sky was cloudy and stormy. He was actually on God Eden investegating Fifth Sector's true goals. He comes back at the finals, and encourages everyone to play at their best and enjoying the game as well. In Episode 47 he had an interview and loads of flashbacks about the past when he use to play soccer at the end he along Tenma promised each other that they will play soccer together one day. Plot (Chrono Stone) He appeared in Episode 002 (Chrono Stone), trying to create the Raimon's soccer club. Later, he is confronted by Alpha, who says that the soccer must be eliminated and that no one likes it. During the match between Tenmas and Protocol Omega, he took his place as Tenmas's goalkeeper. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: Attack of the Strongest Army, Ogre He learned Omega The Hand and his great-grandson, Endou Kanon helped him. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Endou appeared in the GO movie.During the match against Team Zero, he turned into his young form to help Raimon with the others members of Inazuma Japan. He used God Hand V to stop Kibayama's Furinkazan Destroyer and succesfully caught it. Relationships * Endou Atsuko ''(mother)'' * Endou Hiroshi'' (father)'' * Endou Daisuke ''(grandfather)'' * Endou Natsumi ''(wife)'' * Raimon Souichirou ''(father-in-law)'' * Endou Kanon ''(great grandson)'' * Kudou Fuyuka'' (childhood friend and wife in Dark Version of Inazuma Eleven GO game)'' * Kudou Michiya ''(father-in-law in Dark Version of Inazuma Eleven GO game)'' Game appearance Hissatsu *GK God Hand' *'GK Bakuretsu Punch' *'GK Nekketsu Punch' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK Triple Defense' (with Kabeyama and Kurimatsu) *'GK Seigi no Tekken' *'GK Ikari no Tetsui' *'GK Ijigen The Hand' *'GK God Catch' *'GK Omega The Hand' (Movie) *'GK Great The Hand (Young Form, Adult Form / Wii Game, 3DS Game) *GK God Hand V' (GO Movie) *'SH Inazuma No. 1' (with Gouenji Shuuya) *'SH Inazuma Break' (with Gouenji and Kidou) *'SH Megaton Head' *'SH Death Zone' (Anime, with Kidou and Domon) *'SH Death Zone 2' (Anime, with Kidou and Domon) *'SH The Earth' (with Fubuki and Gouenji) *'SH Jet Stream' (with Gouenji and Toramaru) *'SH Grenade Shot' (IE1 and Manga) *'SH Rocket Head' (3DS Game) *'SH Tri-Pegasus' (with Ichinose and Domon) *'SH The Phoenix' (with Ichinose and Domon) *'SK Jamming! (3DS Game) Keshin *KH Majin Great ' Trivia *'Mamoru' (守) means protect, which is a pun on his position as a goalkeeper. *He shares the same seiyuu as Endou Kanon (His great-grandson) *His seiyuu Junko Takeuchi, also voices Uzumaki Naruto from the Naruto series and Lambo from the anime series Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, and Gon Freecss from Hunter x Hunter series. *His brazilian voice actor Yuri Chesman also voices Gaara in Naruto, and adult Goten in the Dragon Ball series. *He was never seen in casual clothes in the original series, except for his appearance in "Maji Bomber" and his chilhood form. *With Tachimukai, Tenma, Sangoku, Rococo, Nishizono Shinsuke, Megane and Shadow , Endou is the only character with two different numbers in the same team, which applies for both Raimon and Inazuma Japan: 1 (goalkeeper) and 15 (libero). *He and Nishigaki have the same forename, Mamoru. *In Brazil and the Latino-spanish version of the anime, Endou Mamoru's name has changed to "Satoru Endo". *All of his Hissatsu are shooting and goalkeeping Hissatsu in both anime and game, even Megaton Head is considered a shoot Hissatsu too. *During the second movie, against Team Zero, Endou will be the goalkeeper for Raimon (GO) and turn young temporarily. *In Inazuma Eleven games, he is the captain in every teams he played, except when he played in Orpheus. *He, along with Kidou Yuuto are making a cameo apperance in the game Cinderelife. *Endou Mamoru's dub voice actress is Sarah Hauser from the anime Wolf's Rain. *In the dub, it is stated he plays as a Defender instead of Libero. *In the IE3 game (Ogre Version), Endou Mamoru in his Neo Raimon form, is the ONLY one with 3 Skills as his default, (the 4th column/default he has is his default hissatsu technique; Omega The Hand). *In GO, he still calls Fuyuka "Fuyuppe". *His dub name '''M'ark 'E'vans has the same initals as 'E'ndou 'M'amoru. *In GO, he calls Yuuka as "Yuuka-chan". *He has a character song: "Mamotte Miseru!". *His GO character song is "Dakara Zettai Daijoubu!". *He appeared in all the openings (including GO). *He will appear in Season 2 (GO) in his young form and he will be the goalkeeper of the team Tenmas, replacing Matchos as the goalkeeper. *He, Someoka, Fubuki, Kidou and Tachimukai are the only original characters that sing a song at the GO Series. *He participated in all of Inazuma Eleven protagonist's teams so far. Category:Goalkeepers Category:Defenders Category:Midfielders Category:Teikoku Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Captains Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:Orpheus Category:Red Team Category:Raimon GO Category:Resistance Category:Keshin User Category:Characters Category:Raimon Category:Coaches Category:GO characters Category:Neo Raimon Category:Earth Character Category:Goalkeepers Category:Defenders Category:Midfielders Category:Teikoku Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Captains Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:Orpheus Category:Red Team Category:Raimon GO Category:Resistance Category:Keshin User Category:Characters Category:Raimon Category:Coaches Category:GO characters Category:Neo Raimon Category:Earth Character Category:FF Raimon Category:First Raimon Category:Tenmas Category:Chrono Stone characters